Steps To Parenthood
by strong man
Summary: Just two homosexual men wanting to have a baby like every other couple in the world. Please get out if you don't like homosexuality and it disgusts you cause I don't wanna have to deal with your crap.


_**This is my first story of the series called BearShark.**_

_**Description: This is done by ColageHumor, a comedy website that I found out today...well I looked at Furry Force that they did as well. Don't know much about them, but I'm guessing they went to college and are best friends just like Smosh. **_

_**Date:**_ June 5 2018

_**Pairing**_: Bear/Shark **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

It was during the summertime and Bear Shark had rented out Steves summer home while he was out on a date with another hot girl since his old one was deceased. Shark was sitting on the couch with the remote in a flipper, clearly watching themselves on the television while Bear was in the kitchen, cutting some meat with a sharp knife while wearing an apron that read "kiss the bear" and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend laughing at Steve giving up to be bait. As he was cutting away, looks like he wasn't paying attention and accidentally cut his hand so blood started oozing out of the wound. He grunted in whimpers to let Shark turned around, gasped to see his boyfriend tearing up while holding his damaged finger and rushed over. Shark got an idea so he got down on his back.

That triggered his stretch to get hard and push to get out, making him fidgety as his eyes met that white underbelly. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but Shark grabbed the finger and attempted to suck on it, blood is a hunger for him. Bear sighed as his lover was sucking his finger, it didn't hurting at all though it did feel tingly, Shark used his tongue to swirl it around to get the succulents of his moaning. Minutes after he was all finished with dessert, it was now time for the main course.

Shark got up from his downing position and grabbed Bear's hand which he didn't get why he was doing that until Shark had a strong hint by leading it down to his penis, causing him to be really vulnerable once he felt his paw wrapped around it and squeezed. The bear looked at his boyfriend who seemed to be mineralizing him, Shark licked his lips to say that he's going into a frenzy. Normally, this would scare Steve and yet, he was nowhere to be found so Bear surpassed Shark's wild behavior and added his own style of frenzy after pulling Shark up then rubbing his cheek to get him to look into his eyes.

When they were locked on, Bear unleashed his attack and turned around before doing a little belly dancing for him. He shook his ass against his body making Shark desire him more which worked perfectly after he was seasoned up, Bear grinned and turned around cause it was now his turn to lick his lips then took both his flippers and guided him down the wall to their shared room with Shark thinking of the upcoming aftermath he was about to witness, but it was confirmed to be some sexual activity.

He didn't even worry about the pain since they're both killing machines, he did worry about his uncontrollable hunger for blood cause sexual intercourse involves absorbing the energy of your lover into yourself though that also meant that they might hurt each other in the process. Not even fearing, neither of them cared. Shark grabbed Bear's butt and smacked it hard which he gasped, but blush to notify that he wanted to make babies with him. Shark smiled at the idea of making him pregnant though he explained that they couldn't since they're homosexual.

Bear said that they'll make Steve's girlfriend their surrogate mother to carry their child or children. At that point, Shark happily clapped his hands in hopes to one day be proud parents.

_**Since the shorts were short, I'm gonna make this short thus putting a much humor as I can, starting next chapter. I refused to get a copyright strike so I turned to a direction. That another thing, **_**_CollegeHumor didn't give them any real personality other than to eat Steve and their friendship though I'm going to provide them help and level them up._**


End file.
